List of botanical gardens in the United States
This list of botanical gardens in the United States is intended to include all significant botanical gardens and arboretums in the United States of America. Alabama *Aldridge Botanical Gardens - Hoover *William Bartram Arboretum - Wetumpka *Bellingrath Gardens and Home - Theodore *Birmingham Botanical Gardens - Birmingham *Donald E. Davis Arboretum - Auburn University, Auburn *Dothan Area Botanical Gardens - Dothan *Huntsville Botanical Garden - Huntsville *Jasmine Hill Gardens - Montgomery *Mobile Botanical Gardens - Mobile *Noccalula Falls Botanical Gardens - Gadsden *Troy University Arboretum - Troy University, Troy *University of Alabama Arboretum - University of Alabama, Tuscaloosa Alaska *Alaska Botanical Garden - Anchorage *Georgeson Botanical Garden - University of Alaska, Fairbanks *Jensen-Olson Arboretum - Juneau Arizona *The Arboretum at Arizona State University - Arizona State University, Tempe http://www.azarboretum.org/ *The Arboretum at Flagstaff - Flagstaff http://www.thearb.org/ *Arizona Cactus Botanical Garden - Bisbee *Arizona-Sonora Desert Museum - Tucson http://www.desertmuseum.org *Boyce Thompson Arboretum State Park - Superior http://arboretum.ag.arizona.edu/ *Desert Botanical Garden - Phoenix http://www.dbg.org/ *Forever Ranch and Gardens - near Yucca http://www.dfranch.com/ *Navajo Nation Zoo and Botanical Park - Window Rock http://www.navajonationparks.org/htm/zoo.htm *Tohono Chul Park - Tucson http://www.tohonochulpark.org/ *Tucson Botanical Gardens - Tucson http://www.tucsonbotanical.org Arkansas *Arkansas Arboretum - Little Rock *Blue Springs Heritage Center (formerly Eureka Springs Gardens) - Eureka Springs *The Botanical Garden of the Ozarks - Fayetteville *Garvan Woodland Gardens - Hot Springs National Park *South Arkansas Arboretum - El Dorado California *Arizona Cactus Garden - Stanford University, Palo Alto *Balboa Park Gardens - Balboa Park, San Diego *Ruth Bancroft Garden - Walnut Creek *Blake Garden - Kensington *Luther Burbank Home and Gardens - Santa Rosa *California State University Northridge Botanic Garden - California State University, Northridge *Chavez Ravine Arboretum - Los Angeles *Chico University Arboretum - California State University, Chico *College of the Desert Arboretum - Palm Desert *Conejo Valley Botanical Garden - Thousand Oaks *Descanso Gardens - La Canada Flintridge *Dunsmuir Botanical Gardens - Dunsmuir *Eddy Arboretum - Placerville *Edgewood Botanic Garden - Mill Valley *Filoli - Woodside *Fullerton Arboretum - Fullerton *Gardens at Heather Farm - Walnut Creek *C. M. Goethe Arboretum - California State University, Sacramento *Golden Gate Park Conservatory of Flowers - San Francisco *Hakone Gardens - Saratoga *Harland Hand Memorial Garden - El Cerrito *Huntington Botanical Gardens - San Marino *Humboldt Botanical Garden - Eureka *Japanese Friendship Garden - San Jose *The Japanese Garden - Van Nuys *Jensen Botanical Gardens - Carmichael *Labadie Arboretum - Merritt College, Oakland *Leaning Pine Arboretum - San Luis Obispo *Living Desert Zoo and Gardens - Palm Desert *Los Angeles County Arboretum and Botanic Garden - Arcadia *Lotusland - Montecito *Marin-Bolinas Botanical Gardens - Bolinas *Markham Regional Arboretum - Concord *Mildred E. Mathias Botanical Garden - UCLA, Los Angeles *McConnell Arboretum and Gardens - Turtle Bay Exploration Park, Redding *William Joseph McInnes Botanic Garden and Campus Arboretum - Mills College, Oakland *Mendocino Coast Botanical Gardens - Fort Bragg *Earl Burns Miller Japanese Garden - California State University, Long Beach *Moorten Botanical Garden and Cactarium - Palm Springs *Palomar College Arboretum - Palomar College, San Marcos *Pikake Botanical Gardens - Valley Center *Quail Botanical Gardens - Encinitas *Quarryhill Botanic Garden - Glen Ellen *Ramirez Canyon Park - Malibu *Rancho Santa Ana Botanic Garden - Claremont *Redding Arboretum - Turtle Bay Exploration Park, Redding *Regional Parks Botanic Garden - Berkeley *Virginia Robinson Gardens - Beverly Hills *John R. Rodman Arboretum - wikipedia:Pitzer College, Claremont *Rusch Botanical Gardens - Citrus Heights *San Francisco Botanical Garden (Strybing Arboretum) - Golden Gate Park, San Francisco *San Jose Municipal Rose Garden - San Jose *San Luis Obispo Botanical Garden - San Luis Obispo *San Mateo Arboretum - San Mateo *Santa Barbara Botanic Garden - Santa Barbara *Sherman Library and Gardens - Corona Del Mar *South Coast Botanic Garden - Palos Verdes *Stanford University Arboretum - Stanford University, Palo Alto *Strybing Arboretum - Golden Gate Park, San Francisco *Turtle Bay Exploration Park - Redding *University of California Botanical Garden - University of California, Berkeley, Oakland *University of California, Davis, Arboretum - Davis *University of California, Irvine, Arboretum - Irvine *University of California, Los Angeles, Mildred E. Mathias Botanical Garden - Los Angeles *University of California, Riverside, Botanic Gardens - Riverside *University of California, Santa Cruz, Arboretum - Santa Cruz *Villa Montalvo Arboretum - Saratoga *Wrigley Botanical Gardens - Santa Catalina Island *M. Young Botanic Garden - Kerman Colorado *Chester M. Alter Arboretum - University of Denver, Denver *Andrews Arboretum - Boulder *Denver Botanic Gardens - Denver *Betty Ford Alpine Gardens - Vail *The Hudson Gardens and Event Center - Littleton *Montrose Botanic Gardens - Montrose *Shambhala Botanic Gardens - Red Feather Lakes *Western Colorado Botanical Gardens - Grand Junction *Yampa River Botanic Park - Steamboat Springs Connecticut *Bartlett Arboretum and Gardens - Stamford *Connecticut College Arboretum - New London *Dinosaur State Park and Arboretum - Rocky Hill *Harkness Memorial State Park - Waterford *Hartford Botanical Garden - Hartford *Highstead Arboretum - Redding *Marsh Botanical Garden - Yale University, New Haven *New Canaan Nature Center - New Canaan Delaware *Delaware Center for Horticulture - Wilmington *Hagley Museum and Library - Greenville *Mt. Cuba Center - Greenville *Nemours Mansion and Gardens - Wilmington *University of Delaware Botanic Gardens - University of Delaware, Newark *Winterthur Museum and Grounds - Winterthur Florida *American Orchid Society Visitor Center and Botanical Garden - Delray Beach *Arboretum of the University of Central Florida - Orlando *Bok Tower Gardens - Lake Wales *Busch Gardens - Tampa *Cypress Gardens - Winter Haven *Deerfield Beach Arboretum - Deerfield Beach *Edison and Ford Winter Estates - Fort Myers *Fairchild Tropical Botanic Garden - Coral Gables *Flamingo Gardens - Davie *The Florida Botanical Gardens - Largo *Florida Institute of Technology Botanical Gardens - Melbourne *Florida International University - Miami *Four Arts Gardens - Palm Beach *Fruit and Spice Park - Homestead *John C. Gifford Arboretum - University of Miami, Coral Gables *Heathcote Botanical Gardens - Fort Pierce *The Kampong (part of the National Tropical Botanical Garden) - Miami *Kanapaha Botanical Gardens - Gainesville *Key West Botanical Forest and Garden - Key West *Harry P. Leu Gardens - Orlando *Alfred B. Maclay State Gardens - Tallahassee *McKee Botanical Garden - Vero Beach *Miami Beach Botanical Garden - Miami Beach *Montgomery Botanical Center - Coral Gables *Mounts Botanical Garden - West Palm Beach *Naples Botanical Garden - Naples *Nature Coast Botanical Gardens - Spring Hill *Palm and Cycad Arboretum - Florida Community College, Jacksonville *Palma Sola Botanical Park - Bradenton *Roji-en Japanese Gardens - Morikami Museum and Japanese Gardens, Delray Beach *Sarasota Jungle Gardens - Sarasota *Marie Selby Botanical Gardens - Sarasota *Sunken Gardens - St. Petersburg *Unbelievable Acres Botanic Gardens - Palm Beach *University of South Florida Botanical Gardens - Tampa *Vizcaya Museum and Gardens - Miami Georgia *Atlanta Botanical Garden - Atlanta *Bamboo Farm and Coastal Gardens - Savannah *Waddell Barnes Botanical Gardens - Macon State College, Macon *Callaway Gardens - Pine Mountain *Coastal Plain Research Arboretum - Tifton *Columbus Botanical Gardens - Columbus *DeKalb College Botanical Garden - Decatur *Fernbank Science Center - Atlanta *Georgia Golf Hall of Fame's Botanical Garden - Augusta *Georgia Perimeter College Botanical Garden - Decatur *Georgia Southern Botanical Garden - Statesboro *Fred Hamilton Rhododendron Garden - Hiawassee *Lockerly Arboretum - Milledgeville *Massee Lane Gardens - Fort Valley *The State Botanical Garden of Georgia - Athens *Thompson Mills Forest - Braselton *University of Georgia Campus Arboretum - Athens *Vines Botanical Gardens - Loganville Hawaii *Allerton Garden (part of the National Tropical Botanical Garden) - Kauai *Enchanting Floral Gardens of Kula, Maui - Kula, Maui *Foster Botanical Garden - Honolulu, Oahu *Amy B. H. Greenwell Ethnobotanical Garden - Bishop Museum, Captain Cook, Hawaii *Hawaii Tropical Botanical Garden - Pāpa'ikou, Hawaii *Hi'iaka's Healing Herb Garden - Kea'au, Hawaii *Hilo Tropical Gardens - Hilo, Hawaii *Honolulu Botanical Gardens - Honolulu, Oahu *Ho'omaluhia Botanical Garden - Kāne'ohe, Oahu *Kahanu Garden (part of the National Tropical Botanical Garden) - Maui *Kaia Ranch Tropical Botanical Gardens - Hāna, Maui *Kalopa State Recreation Area - Hawaii *Kapiolani Community College Cactus Garden - Honolulu, Oahu *Ke'anae Arboretum - Maui *Koko Crater Botanical Garden - Oahu *Kula Botanical Garden - Maui *Lawai-kai (part of the National Tropical Botanical Garden) - Kauai *Liliʻuokalani Botanical Garden - Honolulu, Oahu *Liliʻuokalani Park and Gardens - Hilo, Hawaii *Limahuli Garden and Preserve (part of the National Tropical Botanical Garden) - Kauai *Lyon Arboretum - Honolulu, Oahu *Manuka State Wayside Park - Route 11, Hawaii *Maui Nui Botanical Gardens - Kahului, Maui *Maui Zoological and Botanical Gardens - Kahului, Maui *McBryde Garden (part of the National Tropical Botanical Garden) - Kauai *Moir Gardens - Kauai *Na 'Aina Kai Botanical Gardens - Kauai *Nani Mau Gardens - Hilo, Hawaii *Olu Pua Botanical Garden and Plantation - Kauai *Pua Mau Place Arboretum and Botanical Garden - Kawaihae, Hawaii *Sadie Seymour Botanical Gardens - Kailua-Kona, Hawaii *Tropical Gardens of Maui - Wailuku, Maui *University of Hawaii at Hilo Botanical Gardens - Hilo, Hawaii *Wahiawa Botanical Garden - Oahu *Waimea Valley - Haleiwa, Oahu *World Botanical Gardens - Hilo, Hawaii Idaho *Arboretum Park - Eagle *Idaho Botanical Garden - Boise *Idaho State Arboretum - Idaho State University, Pocatello *Sawtooth Botanical Garden - Ketchum *University of Idaho Arboretum and Botanical Garden - Moscow Illinois *Anderson Japanese Gardens - Rockford *Cantigny Park - Wheaton *Chicago Botanic Garden - Glencoe *Fell Arboretum - Illinois State University, Normal *Garfield Park Conservatory - Chicago *Mabery Gelvin Botanical Garden - Mahomet *Klehm Arboretum and Botanic Garden - Rockford *Ladd Arboretum - Evanston *Lilacia Park - Lombard *Lincoln Memorial Gardens - Springfield *Lincoln Park Conservatory - Chicago *Longview Park Conservatory and Gardens - Rock Island *George L. Luthy Memorial Botanical Garden - Peoria *Morton Arboretum - Lisle *Oak Park Conservatory - Oak Park *Don Opel Arboretum - Highland Community College, Freeport *Quad City Botanical Center - Rock Island *Standish Park Arboretum - Galesburg *Starhill Forest Arboretum - Petersburg *University of Chicago Botanic Garden - University of Chicago, Chicago *University of Illinois Arboretum - University of Illinois, Urbana *University of Illinois Conservatory and Plant Collection - University of Illinois, Urbana *Washington Park (Springfield) - Springfield *Wilder Park Conservatory - Elmhurst Indiana *Christy Woods - Ball State University, Muncie *Jerry E. Clegg Botanic Garden - Lafayette *Foellinger-Freimann Botanical Conservatory - Fort Wayne *Garfield Park Conservatory and Sunken Gardens - Indianapolis *Greenfield Herb Garden - Shipshewana *Hayes Arboretum - Richmond *Holcomb Gardens - Butler University, Indianapolis *Huntington University Arboretum and Botanical Garden - Huntington *Indiana University Arboretum - Indiana University, Bloomington *Morris Conservatory and Muessel-Ellison Tropical Gardens - South Bend *Lilly House and Gardens - part of the Indianapolis Museum of Art, Indianapolis *Purdue University Horticulture Gardens - Purdue University, West Lafayette *South Bend Conservatory - South Bend *Taltree Arboretum and Gardens - Valparaiso *Wheeler Orchid Collection and Species Bank - Ball State University, Muncie *White River Gardens - Indianapolis Iowa *Bickelhaupt Arboretum - Clinton *Arie den Boer Arboretum - Des Moines *Brenton Arboretum - Dallas Center *Buxton Park Arboretum - Indianola *Cedar Valley Arboretum and Botanic Gardens - Waterloo *Crapo Park - Burlington *Des Moines Botanical Center - Des Moines *Dubuque Arboretum and Botanical Gardens - Dubuque *Forest Park Museum and Arboretum - Perry *Frontier Organic Research Farm Botanical Garden - Norway *Iowa Arboretum - Madrid *Lilac Arboretum and Children's Forest - Des Moines *Muscatine Arboretum - Muscatine *Newton Arboretum and Botanical Gardens - Newton *Reiman Gardens - Ames *Stampe Lilac Garden - Davenport *University of Northern Iowa Teaching and Research Greenhouse - University of Northern Iowa, Cedar Falls *Vander Veer Botanical Park - Davenport Kansas *Bartlett Arboretum - Belle Plaine *Botanica, The Wichita Gardens - Wichita *Dyck Arboretum of the Plains - Hesston *International Forest of Friendship - Atchison *Kansas Landscape Arboretum - Wakefield *Kansas State University Gardens - Manhattan *Overland Park Arboretum and Botanical Gardens - Overland Park *Parsons Arboretum - Parsons *Reinisch Rose Garden and Doran Rock Garden - Topeka *Sedgwick County Extension Arboretum - Sedgwick County *Ward-Meade Park Botanical Gardens - Topeka Kentucky *Baker Arboretum - Bowling Green *Bernheim Arboretum and Research Forest - Clermont *Boone County Arboretum - Union *Cave Hill Cemetery - Louisville *Kentucky Horse Park Arboretum - Lexington *Lexington Cemetery - Lexington *University of Kentucky/Lexington-Fayette Urban County Government Arboretum - Lexington *University of Kentucky Research and Education Center Botanical Garden - Princeton *Nannine Clay Wallis Arboretum - Paris *Western Kentucky Botanical Garden - Owensboro Louisiana *Biedenharn Museum and Gardens - Monroe *Laurens Henry Cohn, Sr. Memorial Plant Arboretum - Baton Rouge *The Gardens of the American Rose Center - Shreveport *Hodges Gardens State Park - Many *Independence Park Botanic Gardens - Baton Rouge *Jungle Gardens - Avery Island *Longue Vue House and Gardens - New Orleans *Louisiana State Arboretum - Ville Platte *Louisiana Tech University Arboretum - Ruston *LSU Hilltop Arboretum - LSU, Baton Rouge *New Orleans Botanical Garden - New Orleans Maine *Harvey Butler Memorial Rhododendron Sanctuary - Springvale *Carnegie Science Arboretum - Bates College, Lewiston *Coastal Maine Botanical Gardens - Boothbay *Ecotat Gardens and Arboretum - Hermon *Fay Hyland Botanical Plantation - University of Maine, Orono *Lyle E. Littlefield Ornamentals Trial Garden - University of Maine, Orono *Longfellow Arboretum - Portland *Perkins Arboretum - Colby College, Waterville *Pine Tree State Arboretum - Augusta *Shoreway Arboretum - Southern Maine Community College, South Portland Maryland *Adkins Arboretum - Tuckahoe State Park, Ridgely *Brookside Gardens - Wheaton *Cylburn Arboretum - Baltimore *Historic London Town and Gardens - Edgewater *Ladew Topiary Gardens - Monkton *McCrillis Gardens - Bethesda http://www.mcparkandplanning.org/parks/brookside/mccrilli.shtm *Howard Peters Rawlings Conservatory and Botanic Gardens of Baltimore - Baltimore *St. John's Herb Garden - Bowie *Salisbury University Arboretum - Salisbury University, Salisbury *Helen Avalynne Tawes Garden - Annapolis *University of Maryland Arboretum & Botanical Garden - University of Maryland, College Park Massachusetts *Arnold Arboretum of Harvard University - Boston *Babcock Arboretum of Eastern Nazarene College - Quincy *Berkshire Botanical Garden - Stockbridge *Boston Public Garden - Boston *The Botanic Garden of Smith College - Smith College, Northampton *The Case Estates - Weston *Elm Bank Horticulture Center - Wellesley *Garden in the Woods - Framingham *Hadwen Arboretum - Worcester *Hebert Arboretum - Pittsfield *Heritage Museums and Gardens - Sandwich *Polly Hill Arboretum - West Tisbury *Hunnewell Arboretum - Wellesley *Mount Auburn Cemetery - Cambridge *Mount Holyoke College Botanic Garden - South Hadley *Stanley Park of Westfield - Westfield *Stevens-Coolidge Place - North Andover *Tower Hill Botanic Garden - Boylston Michigan *W. J. Beal Botanical Garden - Michigan State University, East Lansing *Dow Gardens - Midland *Fernwood Botanical Garden and Nature Preserve - Niles *Hidden Lake Gardens - near Tipton *Leila Arboretum - Battle Creek *Matthaei Botanical Gardens - University of Michigan, Ann Arbor *McArthur Park Arboretum - Mt. Clemens *Frederik Meijer Gardens and Sculpture Park - Grand Rapids *Michigan State University Horticulture Gardens - Michigan State University, East Lansing *Nichols Arboretum - University of Michigan, Ann Arbor *Slayton Arboretum - Hillsdale College, Hillsdale *Anna Scripps Whitcomb Conservatory - Detroit Minnesota *Bergeson Gardens, Fertile *Carleton College Cowling Arboretum - Northfield *Como Zoo and Conservatory - Saint Paul *Eloise Butler Wildflower Garden and Bird Sanctuary - Theodore Wirth Park, Minneapolis *Linnaeus Arboretum - Gustavus Adolphus College, St. Peter *Minnesota Landscape Arboretum - Chanhassen *Munsinger Gardens and Clemens Gardens - St. Cloud *Northland Arboretum - Paul Bunyan Conservation Area, Brainerd *Olcott Park Greenhouse - Virginia *Saint John's Arboretum - Saint John's Abbey and University, Collegeville Mississippi *Crosby Arboretum - Mississippi State University, Picayune *Forestry Sciences Laboratory Arboretum - Starkville *Jackson State University Botanical Garden - Jackson *Simmons Arboretum - Madison Missouri *Ewing and Muriel Kauffman Memorial Garden - Kansas City *McAlester Arboretum - University of Missouri, Columbia *Missouri Botanical Garden - St. Louis *Missouri State Arboretum - Northwest Missouri State University, Maryville *Mizzou Botanic Garden - University of Missouri, Columbia *Powell Gardens - Kingsville *Shaw Nature Reserve - Gray Summit Montana *International Larix Arboretum - Hungry Horse *Montana Arboretum and Gardens - Montana State University, Bozeman Nebraska *Alice Abel Arboretum - Nebraska Wesleyan University, Lincoln *Arbor Lodge State Historical Park and Arboretum - Nebraska City *Doane College Osterhout Arboretum - Doane College, Crete *Governor Furnas Arboretum - Brownville *Gilman Park Arboretum - Pierce *Itha T. Krumme Memorial Arboretum - Falls City *Lauritzen Gardens, Omaha's Botanical Center - Omaha *Maxwell Arboretum - University of Nebraska, Lincoln *D. A. Murphy Panhandle Arboretum - Scottsbluff *Nebraska Statewide Arboretum - University of Nebraska, Lincoln *Norris Forest School Arboretum - Hickman *Northfield Park Arboretum - Gering *State Fair Park Arboretum - Lincoln *Joshua C. Turner Arboretum - Union College, Lincoln *Wayne State College Arboretum - Wayne Nevada *Alan Bible Botanical Garden - Boulder City *Ethel M Botanical Cactus Garden - Henderson *The Gardens at the Las Vegas Springs Preserve - Las Vegas *Wilbur D. May Arboretum and Botanical Garden - Reno *Southern Nevada Zoological-Botanical Park - Las Vegas *University of Nevada, Reno Arboretum - Reno *UNLV Arboretum - Paradise New Hampshire *Bedrock Gardens - Lee *Jesse Hepler Lilac Arboretum - University of New Hampshire, Durham (no longer exists) *Nathan's Garden - Hanover *Rhododendron State Park - Fitzwilliam *Rockingham County Botanical Garden - Brentwood New Jersey *Lewis W. Barton Arboretum - Medford *Leonard J. Buck Garden - Far Hills *Sister Mary Grace Burns Arboretum - Georgian Court University, Lakewood *Colonial Park Arboretum and Gardens - East Millstone *Duke Gardens - Somerville *Frelinghuysen Arboretum - Morristown *Cora Hartshorn Arboretum and Bird Sanctuary - Short Hills *Herrontown Woods Arboretum - Princeton *Holmdel Arboretum - Holmdel *Hunterdon County Arboretum - Lebanon *Leaming's Run Gardens - Swainton *New Jersey State Botanical Garden - Skylands, Ringwood *Presby Memorial Iris Gardens - Montclair *Reeves-Reed Arboretum - Summit *Rutgers Gardens - Rutgers University, New Brunswick *Sayen Park Botanical Garden - Hamilton Township *Skylands - Ringwood State Park, Ringwood *Stony Brook Millstone Watershed Arboretum - Pennington *Howard Van Vleck Arboretum - Montclair *Wagner Farm Arboretum - Warren *Willowwood Arboretum - Chester *Florence and Robert Zuck Arboretum - Drew University, Madison New Mexico *Albuquerque Biological Park - Albuquerque *Living Desert Zoo and Gardens State Park - Carlsbad *New Mexico State University Botanical Garden - Las Cruces *Rio Grande Botanic Garden - Albuquerque *University of New Mexico Arboretum - University of New Mexico, Albuquerque New York *Bailey Arboretum - Locust Valley *Bard College Arboretum - Annandale-on-Hudson *Bayard Cutting Arboretum State Park - Great River *Brooklyn Botanic Garden - Brooklyn *Buffalo and Erie County Botanical Gardens - Buffalo *Mary Flagler Cary Arboretum - Millbrook *Clark Botanic Garden - Albertson *Clay Arboretum - Millbrook *Cornell Plantations - Cornell University, Ithaca *Cutler Botanic Garden - Binghamton *Ellwanger Garden - Rochester *Genesee Country Village and Museum - Mumford *Highland Botanical Park - Rochester *Hofstra University Arboretum - Hempstead *John P. Humes Japanese Stroll Garden - Mill Neck *Innisfree Garden - Millbrook *George Landis Arboretum - Esperance *Lasdon Park and Arboretum - Somers *Mountain Top Arboretum - Tannersville *Nannen Arboretum - Ellicottville *New York Botanical Garden - The Bronx *F.R. Newman Arboretum - Cornell Plantations, Ithaca *Planting Fields Arboretum - near Oyster Bay *Queens Botanical Garden - Flushing *Sonnenberg Mansion and Gardens - Canandaigua *Staten Island Botanical Garden - Staten Island *University of Rochester Arboretum - University of Rochester, Rochester *Vassar College Arboretum - Vassar College, Poughkeepsie *Wave Hill - The Bronx North Carolina *Airlie Gardens - Wilmington *Barred Owl Bend - Pittsboro *The Bog Garden - Greensboro *Daniel Boone Native Gardens - Boone *Botanical Gardens at Asheville - Asheville *Cape Fear Botanical Garden - Fayetteville *Charlotte Botanical Gardens - University of North Carolina, Charlotte *Cherokee Botanical Garden and Nature Trail - Cherokee *Coker Arboretum - University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill *Davidson College Arboretum - Davidson College, Davidson *Sarah P. Duke Gardens - Duke University, Durham *Greensboro Arboretum - Greensboro *Haywood Community College Arboretum - Haywood Community College, Clyde *William Lanier Hunt Arboretum - University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill *Juniper Level Botanic Gardens - Raleigh *New Hanover County Extension Service Arboretum - Wilmington *North Carolina Arboretum - Asheville *North Carolina Botanical Garden - University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill *J. C. Raulston Arboretum - North Carolina State University, Raleigh *Reynolda Gardens - Wake Forest University, Winston-Salem *Sandhills Horticultural Gardens - Sandhills Community College, Pinehurst *Daniel Stowe Botanical Garden - Belmont *Tanglewood Park Arboretum and Rose Garden - Clemmons *University of North Carolina at Asheville Botanical Gardens - University of North Carolina at Asheville, Asheville *University of North Carolina at Charlotte Botanical Gardens - University of North Carolina, Charlotte *University of North Carolina at Wilmington Arboretum - University of North Carolina, Wilmington *Wing Haven Gardens and Bird Sanctuary - Charlotte North Dakota *Berthold Public School Arboretum - Berthold *Denbigh Experimental Forest - Towner *Fort Stevenson State Park Arboretum - Garrison *Gunlogson Arboretum Nature Preserve - Cavalier *Myra Arboretum - Larimore Ohio *Chadwick Arboretum - Ohio State University, Columbus *Cincinnati Zoo and Botanical Garden - Cincinnati *Cleveland Botanical Garden - Cleveland *Cox Arboretum and Gardens MetroPark - Dayton *Dawes Arboretum - Newark *Fellows Riverside Gardens - Mill Creek Metro Parks, Youngstown *Franklin Park Conservatory - Columbus *Gardenview Horticultural Park - Strongsville *Holden Arboretum - Kirtland *Inniswood Botanical Garden and Nature Preserve - Westerville *Kingwood Center - Mansfield *Kraus Preserve - Delaware *Krohn Conservatory - Cincinnati *Mt. Airy Arboretum - Cincinnati *Ramser Arboretum - Danville *Stanley M. Rowe Arboretum - Indian Hill *Schedel Arboretum and Gardens - Elmore *Schoepfle Garden - Birmingham *Secrest Arboretum - Wooster *Spring Grove Cemetery - Cincinnati *Stan Hywet Hall and Gardens - Akron *R. A. Stranahan Arboretum - University of Toledo, Toledo *Toledo Botanical Garden - Toledo *Woodland Cemetery and Arboretum - Dayton Oklahoma *Cann Memorial Botanical Gardens - Ponca City *Cedarvale Botanic Garden and Restaurant - Davis *Garrard Ardeneum - McAlester *Hambrick Botanical Gardens - Oklahoma City *Honor Heights Park - Muskogee *Washington Irving Memorial Park and Arboretum - Bixby *Kerr Arboretum and Botanical Area - Talihina *Lendonwood Gardens - Grove *Jo Allyn Lowe Park - Bartlesville *McAlester Arboretum - McAlester *Midwest City Hall Arboretum - Midwest City *Morrison Arboretum - Morrison *Myriad Botanical Gardens - Oklahoma City *North Central Oklahoma Cactus Botanical Garden - Covington *North Oklahoma Botanical Garden and Arboretum - Northern Oklahoma College, Tonkawa *Oklahoma Botanical Garden and Arboretum - Oklahoma State University, Stillwater *Oklahoma Centennial Botanical Garden/Research and Education Center - Tulsa *Oklahoma City Zoological Park and Botanical Garden - Oklahoma City *Will Rogers Gardens - Oklahoma City *Woodward Park - Tulsa Oregon *Beekman Native Plant Arboretum - Jacksonville *Berry Botanic Garden - Portland *Bush's Pasture Park - Salem *Crystal Springs Rhododendron Garden - Portland *Darlingtonia Botanical Wayside - Florence *Elk Rock Gardens of the Bishop's Close - Dunthorpe *Claire Hanley Arboretum - Medford *Hoyt Arboretum - Portland *International Rose Test Garden - Portland *Leach Botanical Garden - Portland *Lithia Park - Ashland *Mount Pisgah Arboretum - Eugene *Oregon Garden - Silverton *Oregon Trail Arboretum - Echo *Palmerton Arboretum - Rogue River *Peavy Arboretum - Oregon State University, Corvallis *Portland Classical Chinese Garden - Portland *Portland Japanese Garden - Portland *Shore Acres State Park - Coos Bay *Martha Springer Botanical Garden - Willamette University, Salem *Western Deer Park and Arboretum - Sheridan Pennsylvania *American College Arboretum - Bryn Mawr *Appleford/Parsons-Banks Arboretum - Villanova *The Arboretum at Penn State - Pennsylvania State University, State College *The Arboretum of the Barnes Foundation - Merion *Arboretum at Penn State Behrend - Erie *Arboretum Villanova - Villanova *Awbury Arboretum - Philadelphia *Bartram's Garden - Philadelphia *The Botanic Garden of Western Pennsylvania - North Fayette Township *Bowman's Hill Wildflower Preserve - New Hope *Brandywine Wildflower and Native Plant Gardens - Brandywine River Museum, Chadds Ford *Bryn Mawr Campus Arboretum - Bryn Mawr College, Bryn Mawr *Centennial Arboretum - Philadelphia *Chanticleer Garden - Wayne *Chatham College Arboretum - Pittsburgh *Crozer Arboretum - Upland *William F. Curtis Arboretum - Cedar Crest College, Allentown *Curtis Hall Arboretum - Wyncote (often listed as Elkins Park) *Lee and Virginia Graver Arboretum - Muhlenberg College, Bath *Haverford College Arboretum - Haverford College, Haverford *Henry Foundation for Botanical Research - Gladwyne *Hershey Gardens - Hershey *Holtwood Arboretum - Holtwood *The Horticulture Center - Philadelphia *Jenkins Arboretum - Devon *Lake Erie Arboretum - Erie *Liberty Forge Arboretum - Mechanicsburg *Longwood Gardens - Kennett Square *Marywood University Arboretum - Scranton *Merion Botanical Park - Merion *Mont Alto Arboretum - Pennsylvania State University, Mont Alto *Morris Arboretum - University of Pennsylvania, Philadelphia *The National Aviary - Pittsburgh *Phipps Conservatory and Botanical Gardens - Pittsburgh *Renziehausen Park Rose Garden and Arboretum - McKeesport *Rodef Shalom Biblical Botanical Garden - Pittsburgh *Henry Schmieder Arboretum - Delaware Valley College, Doylestown *Scott Arboretum - Swarthmore College, Swarthmore *Swiss Pines - Malvern *Louise Arnold Tanger Arboretum - Lancaster *Taylor Memorial Arboretum - Wallingford *John J. Tyler Arboretum - Media *Welkinweir - Pottstown Rhode Island *Blithewold Mansion, Gardens and Arboretum - Bristol *Dr. Everett Christopher Memorial Arboretum - University of Rhode Island, Kingston *URI Botanical Gardens - Kingston *Wilcox Park - Westerly South Carolina *W. Gordon Belser Arboretum - University of South Carolina, Columbia *Brookgreen Gardens - Pawleys Island *Cypress Gardens - Moncks Corner *Furman University Japanese Garden - Furman University, Greenville *Kalmia Gardens - Coker College, Hartsville *Magnolia Plantation and Gardens - Charleston *Mepkin Abbey Botanical Garden - Moncks Corner *Middleton Place - Charleston *Park Seed Company Gardens - Greenwood *Riverbanks Zoo and Garden - Columbia *South Carolina Botanical Garden - Clemson University, Clemson *Summerville Azalea Park - Summerville *Swan Lake/Iris Gardens - Sumter *Wells Japanese Garden - Newberry South Dakota *The Journey Museum and Gardens - Rapid City *Kuhnert Arboretum - Aberdeen *McCrory Gardens and South Dakota Arboretum - South Dakota State University, Brookings Tennessee *Belle Meade Plantation - Nashville *Bonny Oaks Arboretum - Chattanooga *Daniel Boone Arboretum - Harrogate *Burchfiel Grove and Arboretum - Sevierville *Cheekwood Botanical Gardens and Museum of Art - Nashville *Cherokee Arboretum at Audubon Acres - Chattanooga *Cherokee Trail Arboretum - Chattanooga *Clarksville City Arboretum - Clarksville *Gerald D. Coorts Memorial Arboretum - Tennessee Technological University, Cookeville *Deerwood Arboretum and Nature Area - Brentwood *Dixon Gallery and Gardens - Memphis *East Tennessee State University Arboretum - East Tennessee State University, Johnson City *Hermitage Arboretum - Nashville *Interstate Packaging Arboretum - White Bluff *Knoxville Botanical Garden and Arboretum - Knoxville *Memphis Botanic Garden - Memphis *Oaklawn Garden - Germantown *Old Forest Arboretum of Overton Park - Memphis *Old Hickory Lake Arboretum - Old Hickory *Carlisle S. Page Arboretum - Memphis *Louise Pearson Memorial Arboretum - Crockett County *Reflection Riding Arboretum and Botanical Garden - Chattanooga *Stones River Greenway Arboretum - Murfreesboro *University of Tennessee Arboretum - Oak Ridge *University of Tennessee Botanical Gardens - University of Tennessee, Martin Texas *Amarillo Botanical Garden - Amarillo *D. A. "Andy" Anderson Arboretum - College Station *Beaumont Botanical Gardens - Beaumont *Brazos County Arboretum - College Station *Carleen Bright Arboretum - Woodway *Chihuahuan Desert Nature Center and Botanical Gardens - Fort Davis *Corpus Christi Botanical Gardens and Nature Center - Corpus Christi *Dallas Arboretum and Botanical Garden - Dallas *East Texas Arboretum and Botanical Society - Athens *Fort Worth Botanic Garden - Fort Worth *Houston Arboretum and Nature Center - Houston *Lady Bird Johnson Wildflower Center - Austin *Lynn R. Lowrey Arboretum - Rice University, Houston *Mast Arboretum - Stephen F. Austin State University, Nacogdoches *McAllen Botanical Gardens - McAllen *Mercer Arboretum and Botanic Gardens - Humble *Riverside Nature Center - Kerrville *San Antonio Botanical Garden - San Antonio *Shangri La Botanical Gardens and Nature Center - Orange *Tyrrell Park Botanical Gardens - Beaumont *Umlauf Sculpture Garden and Museum - Austin *Zilker Botanical Garden - Austin Utah *Brigham Young University Arboretum (Harrison Arboretum) - Brigham Young University, Provo *Stein Eriksen Lodge Botanical Garden - Park City *International Peace Gardens - Salt Lake City *Petersen Arboretum - Alpine *Red Butte Garden and Arboretum - University of Utah, Salt Lake City *Robert L. Shepherd Desert Arboretum - Santa Clara *State Arboretum of Utah - University of Utah, Salt Lake City *Utah Botanical Center - Kaysville *Conservation Garden Park - Jordan Valley Water Conservancy District, West Jordan Vermont *Vermont Experimental Cold-Hardy Cactus Garden - Middlebury Virginia *Boxerwood Gardens - Lexington *Joseph Bryan Park Azalea Garden - Richmond *Edith J. Carrier Arboretum - James Madison University, Harrisonburg *Chesapeake Arboretum - Chesapeake *Forest Lawn Cemetery - Richmond *Lewis Ginter Botanical Garden - Richmond *Green Spring Gardens Park - Alexandria *Hahn Horticulture Garden - Virginia Tech, Blacksburg *Hampton Roads Arboretum - Virginia Beach *Maymont - Richmond *Meadowlark Botanical Gardens - Vienna *Museum of the Shenandoah Valley - Winchester *Norfolk Botanical Garden - Norfolk *Oatlands Plantation - Leesburg *River Farm (American Horticultural Society) - Alexandria *State Arboretum of Virginia - University of Virginia, Boyce *Tidewater Arboretum - Virginia Beach *Orland E. White Research Arboretum - University of Virginia, Boyce *Williamsburg Botanical Garden - Williamsburg Washington *Bellevue Botanical Garden - Bellevue *Bloedel Reserve - Bainbridge Island *Evergreen Arboretum and Gardens - Everett *Carl S. English, Jr., Botanical Gardens - Seattle *John A. Finch Arboretum - Spokane *Heronswood - Kingston *Highline Botanical Garden - SeaTac *Hulda Klager Lilac Gardens - Woodland *Kruckeberg Botanic Garden - Shoreline *Lake Wilderness Arboretum - Maple Valley *Lakewold Gardens - Lakewood *Manito Park and Botanical Gardens - Spokane *Meerkerk Rhododendron Gardens - Greenbank *Rhododendron Species Foundation and Botanical Garden - Federal Way *Seattle Chinese Garden - Seattle *Sehome Hill Arboretum - Bellingham *W. W. Seymour Botanical Conservatory - Tacoma *South Seattle Community College Arboretum - South Seattle Community College, Seattle *Washington Park Arboretum - University of Washington, Seattle *Wind River Arboretum - Gifford Pinchot National Forest, Carson *Wright Park Arboretum - Tacoma *Yakima Area Arboretum - Yakima Washington, D.C. *Dumbarton Oaks - Washington, D.C. *Franciscan Monastery gardens - Washington, DC *Hillwood Museum & Gardens - Washington, D.C."Gardens" page in official website of Hillwood Estate, Museum & Gardens Accessed Nov. 3, 2008. *Kenilworth Park and Aquatic Gardens - Washington, D.C. *Oak Hill Cemetery - Washington, D.C. *Tudor Place - Washington, D.C."The Garden" page in official website of Tudor Place Historic House and Garden Accessed Nov. 3, 2008 *United States Botanic Garden - Washington, D.C. *United States National Arboretum - Washington, D.C. West Virginia *Brooks Memorial Arboretum - Hillsboro *Core Arboretum - West Virginia University, Morgantown *Cranberry Glades Botanical Area - Monongahela National Forest, Mill Point *Sunshine Farm and Gardens - Renick *West Virginia Botanic Garden - Morgantown Wisconsin *Boerner Botanical Gardens - Hales Corners *Cofrin Memorial Arboretum - University of Wisconsin–Green Bay, Green Bay *Foxfire Botanical Gardens - Marshfield *Gardens of the Fox Cities - Appleton *Green Bay Botanical Garden - Green Bay *Jones Arboretum and Botanical Gardens - Readstown *Ledge View Nature Center - Chilton *Mitchell Park Horticultural Conservatory - Milwaukee *Norskedalen - Coon Valley *Olbrich Botanical Gardens - Madison *Paine Art Center and Gardens - Oshkosh *Rotary Gardens - Janesville *Schmeekle Reserve - Stevens Point *University of Wisconsin–Madison Arboretum - Madison Wyoming *Cheyenne Botanic Gardens - Cheyenne US Territories *Magens Bay Arboretum - Magens Bay, Saint Thomas, U.S. Virgin Islands *St. George Village Botanical Garden - Frederiksted, Saint Croix, U.S. Virgin Islands *San Juan Botanical Garden—Botanical Garden of the University of Puerto Rico - San Juan, Puerto Rico See also * List of botanical gardens * North American Plant Collections Consortium * National Register of Big Trees Notes Category:Botanical gardens in the United States United States